


还梗系列。KTK

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 克洛泽/克罗斯
Kudos: 1





	还梗系列。KTK

“哦！这可真是……哦……哇哦……”探员在看到蹲在一边的人类学家谨慎地掀开塑料薄膜，露出里面的尸体，龇牙咧嘴地掏出小本子打算做记录，  
“所以……呼……死者是……嗯……男性？”

“是，根据下颌的角度和牙齿的磨损程度，死者是二十多岁的男性。”人类学家用带着手套的手摸着尸体腐烂的头颅，一边观察一边说。“从残留的组织来看，死者是金发。”

“Ok……他的胳膊呢？”探员歪头看了一眼，问到。

“哦，”法医观察了一下死者的肩部，“根据损伤来看，他的胳膊是被扯掉了。”

“是被重物拉扯掉的吗？”

“差不多。”

“哼嗯……”探员看着平静的河面，若有所思的哼了一声。

“怎么了？”人类学家问。

“在尸体上绑上重物丢到河里……”探员转过头，看着蹲在地上仰着头疑惑的看着自己的人类学家，  
“这是帮派常用的抛尸手段。”

……  
……

托尼挤过混乱的舞池，推开挡在自己身前的吸嗨了的年轻人，厌恶地拍了拍自己的衣服，推开包厢的门。将迷乱的音乐声关在门外。  
嫌弃地把外套脱掉丢在一边，扁着嘴坐到男人的旁边。

克洛泽瞥了一眼坐在旁边的人，把手中的文件丢在桌子上，一把捞过年轻人抱在怀里，  
“怎么了？”

托尼抿了抿嘴，摇了摇头，“没什么。”

克洛泽捏着托尼的下巴，让他抬起头看着自己，又问了一遍，“怎么了？”

托尼看着克洛泽绿色的眼睛，心中一动，张嘴淡淡地说，“有人说我是卧底。”

克洛泽笑了笑，“你是吗？”  
他的眼底没有笑意。

托尼摇头，“我不是。”

克洛泽捏着他下巴的手松开，转而用指腹磨损着他的唇面，没有说话。

托尼心沉了一下，张口含住了嘴边的手指，舌头舔着他微凉粗糙的指腹，牙轻轻咬着他的指关节。

托尼乖顺的样子总是能勾起克洛泽的欲望，感受到他的呼吸逐渐升温，托尼抱着他的手，舌面舔过克洛泽的掌心，又含住他的两根手指，不时地发出啧啧水声。

忽然克洛泽抽出自己的手指，把托尼按得跪在自己腿间。托尼伸手解开他的皮带，掏出了他已经开始挺立起来的阴茎，眼睛还是盯着克洛泽，张口含住了他的阴茎。

克洛泽一只手抓着托尼的金发，顺着他上上下下的动作微微施力，让他将自己的阴茎吞的更深。  
托尼觉得自己的嘴都被完全的撑开了，舌头费力地舔弄着口中的性器，唾液将它完全浸湿，强忍住生理不适，每一次吞入都尽力把阴茎吞到喉口。

又是一个深喉，托尼条件反射地想要干呕，连忙将阴茎吐了出来，侧头咳了一下，湿漉漉的眼睛委屈的看了一眼克洛泽，后者用手轻抚着他的脸颊。

托尼吸了吸鼻子，又伸出猩红的舌头，舔着克洛泽的阴茎，连两个阴囊也舔地湿淋淋的。  
托尼没看到在他低下头时，克洛泽眼中闪过的阴鸷。

……  
……

“嘿！虫男！有什么发现吗？”探员来到昆虫学家的实验室，询问他关于尸体检验的结果。

昆虫学家拿下自己的护目镜，一脸兴奋地拿过一旁厚厚的检验结果，“好的！目前为止我发现的颗粒有……”

“停！”探员赶紧制止住激动的昆虫学家，“不要跟我说那些什么……乱七八糟的咒语，就直接说我能听得懂的话就行。”

昆虫学家无奈的把材料放在一边，“死者的衣服虽然被河水泡了很多天，但是还能找到一些微粒，除了当然会有的酒精和大麻，还有就是，草叶。”

“草叶？”探员有些不明白，“这有什么特殊的吗？”

“这种草通常被用在足球场上，，”昆虫学家转身敲着电脑键盘，指着屏幕上的图片对探员说，  
“结合死者身上其他的花粉微粒，这片球场应该就是这里。”

“做的漂亮！”探员笑着指着昆虫学家说。

……  
……

“你今天又去踢球了？”

“啊……啊哈……嗯……是……啊……”

克洛泽坐在沙发上，托尼正岔开腿坐在自己胯间，一上一下费力地抬着身体。手捏着他精壮的腰身，另一只手托着他的屁股，揉捏着他果冻般滑嫩的臀肉。

托尼双手勾着克洛泽的脖子，每一次坐下都将屁股里的那根巨大的阴茎吃到最深处。没一会托尼就颤抖着身子趴在克洛泽的脖颈处，小声的哼唧着。

“累了？”克洛泽吻了一下托尼的耳朵，轻声问。

“嗯……”托尼伸出舌尖轻舔着克洛泽的脖子，勾引着他。

克洛泽手托着他的脊背，翻身把他压在沙发上，抽出阴茎把托尼翻了过来，拉着他的胯抬高，双手分开他丰满的臀肉，露出他还在一缩一缩地，急切的想要被填满的后穴。

“啊……”再一次被填满的感觉让托尼轻叫出声，趴在沙发上双手无助地到处乱抓。

克洛泽双手握着托尼的腰，看着他的脊背渐渐渗出的汗珠，顺着他的腰窝往上看，托尼垂下去的脑袋，有几缕金发翘了起来。

想到下午时手下和自己说的事，下身抽插的动作越来越用力。

……  
……

探员坐在吧台前，等着自己要找的人过来。

“有事吗？”

听到声音探员转过头，自我介绍了一下之后，就直接说明了自己过来的目的，“我们现在在调查一件谋杀案，现在怀疑他和你们有关系，所以过来问一下。”

“谋杀案？”克洛泽笑了笑，“我们做的可都是正经生意。”

探员也笑了，没说别的，掏出一张照片，“有见过这个人吗？”

克洛泽瞟了一眼，“没见过。”

“你确定？”探员把照片放在了吧台上。

“没有。”克洛泽盯着探员的脸淡淡地说。

两人对视着，忽然探员笑了一下，“那好，有什么线索还希望你能及时通知我们。”

“当然。”克洛泽依旧是一副风轻云淡的样子。

……  
……

“呜……米洛……嗯……让我……让我射……”托尼躺在沙发上，双腿无力地缠着克洛泽的腰，哭唧唧地求着克洛泽让他松开捏着自己阴茎的手。

克洛泽手指堵着托尼的龟头，下身还在用力地抽插着，咕叽咕叽的水声还有啪啪的肉体碰撞声充满整个包厢。

托尼的后穴不规则地收缩着，穴壁紧紧缠着粗大的阴茎，每一处褶皱都被撑得开开的，随着克洛泽每一次地抽插，后穴周围地皮肤几乎没了感觉，被疯狂摩擦的前列腺传来令人窒息的快感，托尼感觉自己真的要窒息了。

克洛泽看着身下的人已经被憋地哭了出来，自己还是没有松开手，看着年轻人无助的甩着头，手无力地抓挠着自己的胸口的样子，不知道在想些什么。

“米洛……我……呜……不行了……放……啊……放过我吧……呜……”  
托尼哭着叫着克洛泽的名字，说着一些乱七八糟的话。

克洛泽叹了口气，又用力地抽插了许多下，将滚烫的精液撒在了托尼的体内。

然后放开了手。

……  
……  
……

“如果你背叛我，我会杀了你的。托尼。”


End file.
